A different view
by BlackButterfly8
Summary: This is my own view of the scene where the Flock goes looking for their parents' addresses in DC and Iggy breaks down. Sorry about randomness... One shot


**ONE SHOT TIME! XD sorry I was reading Maximum Ride…and this came to mind…..T.T I'm annoying aren't I….. anyways! FANG DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Fang: Make Iggy do it.**

**Me: But I don't hate Iggy…..**

**Iggy: YAY!**

**Fang: Why do you hate me?**

**Me: because you piss me off…. do the declaimer emo boy.**

**Fang: BlackButterfly doesn't own the Maximum Ride series.**

**Iggy: ON WITH THE STORY! ^ ^**

**Me: THAT'S MY THING! **

**Iggy: *cowers in corner***

**Max POV**

"Every time we move on, I'm lost all over again." Iggy said, tears spilling from his unseeing eyes. "I hate those stupid whitecoats…..I hate them!"

I slapped him across the face. Hard.

"Get a grip on yourself. You don't think the rest of us hate them too? I mean sure they didn't make us blind forever, but all of us suffered because of them. We can't lead normal lives now because of their idiocy. We hate them just as much as you do, Iggy." I said.

"For you guys, moving on to a new place is no big deal. All I am is a burden then….. It's like you said before. When I'm in a new place you guys can't be worrying about me in a fight. Dammit why the hell am I so useless!" he screamed. He threw a rock at a store window and broke it. The alarms blared in my ears as I thought about what Iggy had just said.

"Iggy, we'll always be happy to be your eyes for you!" Nudge yelled.

"You really are an idiot if you think that's being a burden." Fang said, leaning against the street pole. I was about to say something stupid and inspirational, but my thoughts were cut short by the sound of police cruisers about a half a mile away.

"Guys, U&A. Now." I said. All of us unfolded our wings. Iggy sat on the curb, tears still streaming down his face.

"Give me one good reason why I should." he said icily.

"This." I pressed my lips against his. I kissed him and he kissed me back.

"Ahem!" Gazzy said nervously.

"Hate to break up this little _love fest _but there's cops at 12 o clock.

"FREEZE!" the chief yelled pointing a gun in our direction.

"You coming or what?" I asked him.

"U&A." he smiled. He unfolded his grey wings. I slipped my hand into his and intertwined our fingers. And like some stupid stereotypical, Hollywood ending, we flew off into the sunset. Okay, maybe not a stereotypical ending but you get where I'm going.

We flew back to Anne's house, which was a good hour away. No one talked the whole way back. Once we landed, Fang walked inside, while Angel,Gazzy , and Nudge, stayed outside with us. We laid down on the roof of the barn, looking up at the stars, since the night was so clear. Angel and Gazzy picked out constellations. Nudge just sat there and smiled. Iggy remained silent, but I knew he was still thinking about what had happened. I squeezed his hand a little and smiled. "You'll be okay, Ig." I whispered. He nodded.

"Sorry about, ya know, the whole, mental break down thing….." he laughed.

"ZOMG! You guys are, like, so cute! Are you gonna be like ya know, boyfriend, girlfriend?" Nudge babbled. Thank God it was dark out. Otherwise, they'd be able to see how red my face was. Were we dating? Who knows…. I'm not normal. I don't know. "Because that would be like so cute. And laying under the stars thing is SO romantic! ZOMG I wish I had a boyfriend like that! Ahh! That would be awesome! Hmm…..wonder what he'd look like? Mph!" she was cut off by Gazzy's hand over her mouth. He winked at Iggy and said,

"You two have _fun._" he whispered." Hey Angel, Nudge lets go up and get ready for bed!"

And with that, they flew down to the ground and raced inside, laughing and smiling. I smiled down at them, then glared at Iggy.

"What in the world have you put in that kid's mind?" I sighed. Sometimes, I swear he gives me a migraine.

"Hey it's not my fault I have and _explicit _mind." he shrugged.

"Sexist pig…" I grumbled.

He sighed. "But that's what makes me awesome, right?"

"Hmmm….no. That would be your chocolate chip cookies."

"Fatty…."

"One more word and I will break something."

"Potatoes."

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" I yelled, lunging for him. I laughed, which kind of gave it away….stupid happiness.

"_Guys look over here!" _Angel said, through our thought connection.

"Whoa….since when has she been able to do this?" Iggy said. I thought the others had known.

"Since forever…..Oh. My. God. Look over by the lake." I laughed. Our raptor senses made us able to see better in the dark, but we couldn't see clear as day. We couldn't see specific features, but well, you get my point. Anyway, Gazzy and Nudge were laying on the hill by the dock, fast asleep and holding hands. They were facing each other and their foreheads were touching.I laughed a little at the sight.

"Ah, young love!" Iggy sighed. I punched him in the arm.

"What we aren't?"

"Who said anything about love?" Damn he got me.

"Ummmm….. time for bed!" I quickly unfurled my wings and lifted off.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" he yelled and came after me. He hovered for a second and followed in my general direction. I decided to be nice and let him catch up. What? I'm having an off day! I hovered for a few seconds. Somehow, I didn't hear him behind me. He crashed into me, full force, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Holy…..!"

"Gotcha."

"Let. Me. Go. Or die. Your choice. "

"I choose die. I'd rather die than let you go."

I blushed a little, but thankfully it was pitch black outside. The moment was ruined by the porch lights coming on. Anne's voice pierced the night.

"Iggy! Max! Come inside!" she yelled.

"Talk about bad timing….." Iggy grumbled. I laughed.

"Race you there!"

"Wait! I don't know where it is!"

"Oh. Oops sorry." I laughed, coming back up to his height.

"Meanie…."

"Oh suck it up and let's go, you big baby."

He pouted but obliged. We folded in our wings and walked into the house. Fang sat in the living room, on the couch. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, like he usually wears when he sleeps. His hands were splayed over his face and his teeth were gritted.

"Why? Why didn't she choose me?" he whispered. I put a finger up to my lips. We both tiptoed upstairs. I kissed Iggy good night (earning gagging noises from Gazzy) and he walked to his room. Without bumping into anything. Yay! I slid downstairs and sat next to Fang.

"Hey. I ummm heard you before…. I'm sorry but it's just not meant to be."

"And after what happened last night too. I thought you'd at least pick up on it by then." he seethed. He walked away, and shut the door to his room. I heard a lock click. If this was the strong and silent type, I'd hate to see the sensitive type….. I was about to walk back upstairs, but then I saw Iggy standing in the doorway.

"What. Happened." he said icily.

"Well, he kissed me on the forehead. That's it. I guess I haven't told anyone but him about what's been going on. Every time I look in a mirror, I see….and Eraser version of me." I whispered. "I don't know what it means and I'm pretty sure I don't want to know….." A tear slid down my cheek. "I don't want to hurt any of you…..I don't want to be one of them." Even the thought of me hurting any part of my family made me break down.

Iggy sat next to me.

"I…..I'm sorry. I had no idea….." he said.

"Well, no one did really…..except him." I laughed. He only smiled.

"You know how amazing you are, right? How many people can look at themselves in a mirror, see a werewolf version of themself staring back at them, and not freak out? Not too many."

"Shut up….."

"And don't forget, you'll never be one of them." he said. Then, he kissed my forehead and continued "You'll always be my Maxie."

"You do know how incredibly corny that sounded, right?" I laughed.

"Yeah I know. It kinda seemed right at the moment, but now it seems kinda stupid….."

"But that's what makes you Iggy. _My _Iggy." I giggled a little bit and kissed him.

"Well, I'm going to sleep down here because _someone _set off a stink bomb in my room. cough you cough." **(A/N: sorry but I love to say that in real life. It's my "catchphrase as my friends put it XD) **

"No way! you're going to sleep in my room and I'm going to sleep down here. I can't let my _girlfriend _ miss a night in a comfy cozy bed!" Iggy smiled.

"There's only one way to settle this…..ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" I yelled a triumphant battle cry.

"Winner stays in your room, loser stays on the couch."

"123 Go! Rock! Paper! Scissors!" we yelled in unison.

"Tie." And that was how it went for 30 minutes.

"Ah! Fine! We both sleep on the bed!" I yelled exasperatedly. Then, I realized what I'd just said. To Iggy. Whose mind is dirtier than a dumpster.

"Well, Maxie, isn't it a bit too soon for that?" he grinned.

"Your hopeless…..let's go."

(In the room)

"ground rules: any part of your body that crosses this Pikachu pillow will be removed by yours truly. Two: you wake me up you die." I said. "Questions? None? Good. Go to sleep."

"Well, then." he laughed.

"Go. To. Sleep."

"Fine… but I need a kiss good night… help me out"

"Make out all you want with the Pikachu."

**Like? No like? Sorry its random…Please review!**


End file.
